The story of the five golden ticket winners
by DRX2004
Summary: My first fanfic would appreciate feedback, this basically tells the story of the ticket winners about five years later. The rest of the chapters will come soon, also check out my Bakugan fanfic. COMING SOON
1. Chapter One: The prologue

The year of 2011 was an eventful one for the eleven year old girl, Violet Beauregarde. It had started off like any other year, starting off the third month on her world record peice of chewing gum, earning first place in a karate tournament and watching movies. It was only on the morning of the 25th of January that she realised that her world would change forever. Only two days previously, a competition had begun that envolved finding Golden tickets in bars of chocolate made by a guy named Willy Wonka. Two kids had already won their tickets, an overweight German boy named Augustus Gloop and a pampered British brat named Veruca Salt.

Violets stroke of luck came when she opened a bar of chocolate to find a ticket. Her mother found it as a way to boost her own publicity as well as her daughters but Violet didn't care. All she cared about was winning, winning the life time supply of chocolate and chewing gum that waited for her.

The day of February the first came and Violet stood outside the factory, a silver puffa jacket zipped up to her chin, a blue tracksuit on underneath. Four other children stood freezing in the snow, their parents or in the case of some 'Grandparent', stood behind them. The fat German boy and his equally fat mother and father were there, alongside the bratty Veruca Salt and her Mother and father. A cute boy, Twelve years old by the look of him, his spiky brown hair blowing about in the wind was next, his mother and father behind him, a bored look on their faces. The newest member of the tour looked no more than ten years old, his frail old grandpa stood behind him, this was Charlie Bucket and she knew that the boy with spiked brown hair was Mike Teavee.

The rest of the tour is history and it is what happened after the tour that will be delved into over the next few chapters.


	2. Chapter Two: Charlie's gift

Violet Beauregarde, who was now a sexy sixteen year old girl, looked into the mirror and her blue face looked back at her. It had been five whole years since the blueberry incident and it had been the worst five years of her life. She had been secluded to her room and had been shunned by anyone that saw her for being different. In this time she had developed a taste for music and had begun playing the guitar. Violet also had low hopes that she would ever be her old self again until she received an email from Charlie Bucket saying that if she wanted to be normal again then she would have to come and see him.

Violet stepped outside, her earbuds playing one of her favourite songs, BangBang by Green Day, and was surprised to see a black Rolls Royce with tinted windows pulled up outside her house, a bearded man sat in the drivers seat. The door opened and a stooped boy with his back bent over as to accommodate himself within the car waved at her. It was Mike Teavee, seventeen years old and taller than ever, his brown hair still spiked.

Violet sat in the seat next to him and the car pulled out of the driveway, driving towards the factory. The factory was in Virginia so they had to stop off at the airport to fly to the state and resume their journey.

Soon the three people within the car pulled up to the front gates of the secluded factory and got out. It had been five years since she had been there but Violet still recognised the grey stone of the building and the wrought iron gates. The wrought iron gates swung open and Charlie greeted the two of them with warm handshakes as he pulled them inside and straight into a room of test tubes and coloured liquids. Both teenagers sat down as Charlie busied himself with things. Two minutes later Charlie handed Violet a small peice of chewing gum.

Violet closed her palm into a fist and said to Charlie,

"Are you sure this is the only way to bring me back to normal?" Charlie answered with a brief 'Yes' and turned to Mike, who he handed a small pill. It was orange with yellow flecks and Mike asked,

"What exactly will this do?" Charlie looked at him and said,

"It will reverse all non-natural changes your body has experienced, the same will happen if you chew the gum." Mike popped the pill into his mouth and downed it with some water, while Violet began chewing the gum.


	3. Chapter Three: Return to normality

"Just chew until the flavour goes." Charlie told Violet as she chewed away at the small peice of gum she had been given. It was only then that she acknowledged how much Charlie had changed. He was tall, thin and gangly with black square rimmed glasses and wavy brown hair. His face also looked a lot more matured, the small weedy boy that had won the factory was gone, and in his place was an emotionally strong teenager. The flavour had began to go from the gum so Violet pulled it out of her mouth and placed it on a dish that Charlie had handed her. She looked at her hands, they were still blue, it had seemed to not have worked.

Mike was still taller than natural and looked down in dismay. Charlie didn't acknowledge the looks of sadness on their faces and just said,

"My Oompa Loompas will take you to your rooms, there will be new clothes in your rooms and food will be served in the dining room at any time you are hungry." Violet looked bewildered as two small Oompa Loompas led them to seperate rooms. The room Violet was in was decorated with band posters and her closet was filled with band t-shirts and jeans. Violet fell down onto her bed and slept, it had been a long day and she was tired so she went to sleep almost instantly.

The next day, Violet woke up and felt different. She could not explain this feeling but she just felt different. She entered the on-suite bathroom next to her room and took one look in the mirror. Her pale face looked back at her, the blue had gone from her skin, her rosy cheeks were her natural colour and her blonde hair shone in the light. Violet screamed and Mike yelled through the wall. Mike ran in and stared at Violet who covered herself with a blanket as she saw him. Violet then realised that Mike was his normal size and Mike looked toned and muscular.


	4. Chapter Four: Old friends reunite

After the two teenage boys left her room, Violet pulled on a 'Linkin Park' T-shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of black and white converse and left her room. Mike was halfway down the hallway when Violet called him. He turned round and looked at Violet, whose long blonde hair was up in a ponytail. His 'Metallica' T-shirt, blue jeans and spiked brown hair catching Violets eye. It was only then that Mike realised how beautiful Violet was. Violet walked towards Mike and wrapped her arms around his muscular form and smiled at him. Mike bent down and kissed Violet passionately.

His hands passed over her femenine curves as their lips locked and their eyes closed. Mike suddenly heard footsteps and pulled away from her as Charlie rounded a corner to look at them. His white shirt hung limp over his frame and his glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose precariously. His long hair was scruffy and tangled as he dashed past the two teenage lovers, tucking his shirt in to his trousers as he ran.

The two of them walked down the stairs to the entrance to the factory just in time to see another sixteen year old girl with brown wavy hair and a pointed face, wearing a blue dress and white jacket, walk through the factory doors. Her matured face could not disguise the fact that she had been spoiled as a child. It was Veruca Salt. She kissed Charlie, full on the lips, and smiled when she saw Mike and Violet.

"Hey Veruca!" Mike called as he walked down the stairs with Violet following close behind him. Then they all headed towards the dining hall .


	5. Chapter Five: Dinner for four

An excellent three course dinner was served in the dining room by no less than thirty Oompa Loompas. The starter of fresh prawn cocktail was devoured and laid way for the main course, fillet steak, roasted romanesco and dauphinois potato. Half way through the main course, Veruca spoke,

"So Charlie, Violet, Mike, what have you guys been up to?" Violet spoke first,

"I had to quit all of my clubs and stuff because people treated me like an outcast, but I've taken up the guitar and am getting pretty good." Veruca looked sad at first but perked up a bit when Violet mentioned her guitar. Mike said,

"Tried out for many basketball teams but I couldn't get into any, took up the drums, not much really." Veruca smiled at Mike and turned to Charlie who dropped a bit of romanesco into his lap.

"I've just been working at the factory, found cures for these two," he gestured to Violet and Mike, "I invented a new kind of chocolate that will never melt, using the formula of the chocolate ice cream that never melts, and I signed off a new deal in Korea." Veruca smiled and said,

"Wow, looks like you guys have had quite the time," Veruca said as she chewed on her steak, "What will you two do now that your cured?" Veruca asked Mike and Violet as she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. Mike swallowed a peice of romanesco and said,

"My mum is six months pregnant and it's going to be a girl, I'm going to have a hard time being a baby sitter." Violet set down her fork and said,

"I don't know what I will do, I might try to start a band or something but I am going to ask my mum if we can move here, Georgia has been cool but I kinda like the look of Virginia." Mike threw down his fork and said,

"I'm gonna ask if we can move to Virginia too, our house is only really designed for three people." Violet gaped at Mike and asked,

"When is your baby sister due?" Mike replied with,

"Three months today, as in the fifteenth of July." Charlie smiled as the dinnerplates were swept from the table by a team of Oompa Loompas.

The third and final course consisted of chocolate fudge sundaes drizzled in chocolate syrup. As they all tucked in, an Oompa Loompa whispered something in Charlie's ear who nodded and said,

"You will be sent home tomorrow morning, all of the clothes in your wardrobes will be sent with you and you will have first class tickets for the flight home." Mike nodded and Violet smiled at Charlie as he swallowed another mouthful of his sundae.

As their sundae glasses were taken away Violet slowly rose from her chair and walked upstairs. Mike followed after her and said a brief, 'Goodnight' as he entered his room. Violet flopped down on her bed and pulled off her t-shirt and jeans. As she slipped under the covers she thought of moving to Virginia for good. The fantasies of life in Virginia overwhelmed her and she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter Six: Journey back

Violet awoke the next morning and brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. She walked into her bathroom and stood in front of the mirror in her underwear as she tried to tackle her hair into cooperation and pull it into a long ponytail that reached the small of her back. A 'Green Day' t-shirt and a pair of jeans were pulled on after this and a hooded jacket was slung across Violets shoulder. Mike stood in the hallway checking his watch every two seconds.

They were due to leave at half ten and it was currently half past nine so they had one hour to get ready. Mike pulled his jacket up to his neck and adjusted his jeans while he waited for Violet. Violet walked out of her room and hugged Mike who had a somber look on his face. There was only about two inches difference in their height, and their eyes locked. The two of them walked with each other down to the dining room where they picked out cereals and began to eat.

Another hour passed and Charlie began calling the others to get a move on. Both Mike and Violet were gloomy as they were leaving each other so soon. The car ride to the airport was long and silent, the driver didn't speak and all Violet or Mike could do was sleep or sip water. The airport was busy and both flights left soon so Mike and Violet had to say their goodbyes quickly. Mike pulled Violet into a tight embrace and said,

"See you on the other side I guess." Violet sniffed and said,

"I guess so Mike." She held back a sob as she wrapped her arms around Mikes broad frame and kissed him.

It was a moment that Violet didn't want to end as she locked lips with Mike for a second time when a cool female voice said,

"Flight 67 to Atlanta airport, Georgia is leaving in twenty minutes." And a cool male voice said,

"Flight 68 to Denver airport Colorado is leaving in thirty minutes." Violet drew away from Mike and picked up her bag. Mike smiled and said,

"Until we meet again I guess." Violet smiled back, trying her best to hold back a sob. Mike picked up his bag and started walking away and it was then that Violet realised that it might be the last time they saw each other.


	7. Chapter Seven: Violets return to home

Violet sat in first class, her reclining seat all the way back crying silently. She already missed Mike and it had only been an hour since she had left. Her earbuds were stuck in her ears, playing 'wake me up when September ends' by 'Green Day'. A book lay next to her and occasionally Violet would pick it up and read a few chapters. It was only when she had got half way through her book and had finally grown bored of 'The Maze Runner' when she threw the book down and went to sleep.

 _She was standing by a pool, the crystal blue water glistening in the sunlight and the muscular form of Mike standing in front of her. His normally spiky hair was flattened to his forehead and his swimming trunks were damp._

 _Violet leapt in the water and was submerged beneath the cool blue waves before bobbing to the surface and sweeping her hair back._

 _A slimy hand grabbed her ankle and pulled down. Violet was dragged into the water, screaming and swallowing water. She tried frantically to swim up but the slimy hand was too strong. Water began to fill her lungs and she gagged as her eyes slowly closed and she went limp. Strong hands wrenched the slimy hand from Violets ankle and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up._

 _Violet was placed carefully on the poolside and strong, firm hands began pumping her chest, making her heart get back in rhythm. Lips closed around her own, Lips that even in sleep she would recognise, Mike was breathing life into her and with the third breath, Violet coughed and spat out a lot of water, spluttering as she regained her breath. She opened her eyes to see Mike infront of her, a worried look on his face. Violet smiled and Mike leaned in to kiss her when..._

Gentle hands tapped Violets shoulder and the sleeping teenager woke with a start. A kindly looking air hostess looked down at her and said,

"I'm sorry to wake you but we'll be landing soon so you need to return your seat to the upright position okay?" Violet smiled and said,

"That's okay, thanks for letting me know." And packed her book and IPod into her bag pulling up the back of her seat after she zipped it up.

The plane wheels collided with the tarmac and the large aircraft rolled slowly into the airport. Violet shouldered her bag and disembarked, pulling up her zip. The airport was busy, people pulling suitcases behind them and sipping cups of coffee. Violet sat down at a Starbucks coffee shop and bought a chocolate mocha chino, which she sipped slowly, allowing the coffee to energise her.

A group of Taxis were parked outside and Violet climbed in saying to the driver,

"647 hilltop terrace please." The driver looked around at the teenager and said,

"Sure thing love, have a nice holiday?"

"Yeah, yeah it was good." Violet answered as the taxi pulled out of the bay and drove off towards the suburbs.

Half an hour later, Violet handed the driver a ten dollar bill and a handful of quarters. Violet opened her front door and hugged her mother smiling as her mother ran her fingers through her hair, praising her appearance. Violet pulled away from her mother and sat down asking her mother to sit down as well.

Her mother sat next to her and asked,

"Was their something you wanted to ask me?" Violet nodded and asked,

"Mom, can we move to Virginia?" Her mother looked confused and asked,

"Why would you want to move to Virginia?"

"Well I was their this weekend because Charlie Bucket, you know the one who won the factory, helped me and Mike Teevee become normal again and while I was there I thought that it was a nice location and the house prices are quite low for the sizes of the houses." Violets mother thought hard and asked,

"How much was a house out there?"

"About 250,000 dollars, and its much bigger than this house." Violets mother smiled and said,

"Well then, I guess we are moving to Virginia."

Violet grinned and said,

"I'm going to go up to my room, start unpacking from Virginia." And she walked upstairs and into her room.

About an hour passed in silence as Violet pulled down posters and folded them carefully, placing them into an old laptop bag. The doorbell rang and Violet heard her mom gasp and a glass smashed. Violet dashed downstairs to see a large muscular man, with bulging tattooed arms and a cruel looking face. An orange jumpsuit with black lettering saying, 'Atlanta city penitentiary'. It took Violet two seconds to realise who the man was. It was her father.

Teagan Beauregarde was a cruel, abusive man who had frequently beaten his wife and ignored his daughter, a heavy combination of cocaine and alcohol had driven him to above and beyond to abuse his wife and it was only when Violet had called the police on her dad that he had been arrested and given ten years in prison. Violet had been six years old at the time and now she realised, Her dad had been set free.

"Hello,Scarlett love, long time no see." Teagan said in a voice that sounded more like a growl,

"And if it isn't my own daughter, Violet, she looks a lot older than I remember, oh yeah, that's because she called the cops on me almost ten years ago." Violet swallowed and said,

"H-h-hey dad, you look different."

"So do you, you've turned out just like your mother." Teagan snarled and he added,

"You've become a fat slut, just like your mom." Violet felt a shiver down her spine and picked up a shoe from behind her.

"Teagan, she's your daughter, don't call your daughter a slut." Violets mom said but she shrank back into a corner when Teagan glared at her with eyes of flame. Violet lobbed the shoe at her dad with all her might, making it bounce off his forehead. Teagan collapsed onto the ground and yelled in pain. Violet grabbed a roll of masking tape and wrapped it round and round her fathers ankles and wrists, binding them together.

Teagan spat blood out of his mouth onto the carpet and yelled,

"You stupid girl, what have you done to me!" Violet didn't care however, she pulled out her phone and dialled 911. The cops pulled him outside and stuffed him into their car a few moments later and Violet and her mom breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be rid of her father again.


	8. Chapter Eight: Mike's sister

Note: sorry guys chapter 8 is not as long as other chapters, I'm starting my GCSE exams this year so I will try to upload when I can so sorry if some chapters are shorter than others

Enjoy reading :)

Mike lounged in his chair, reading _Gone_ by Michael Grant and listening to his IPod. He wasn't concentrating on Sam temple and the other members of the FAYZ however, He was thinking about Violet. He was wondering wether she got home safely, if she was happy, and if she was thinking about him. His flight wasn't a long one and merely two hours later, Mike disembarked the plane and met his dad. Mr Teevee's greying hair blew about in the wind as the father and son walked towards the old family car and drove away towards the suburbs of Denver.

Mike's dad pulled into the driveway of the small house and walked in to the house. Mike hugged his mom, smiling at the fact that he no longer had to stoop to fit in the house any more. The large round bump on his moms stomach bought Mike's attention and he remembered what he wanted to tell his parents.

"Mom, Dad, Can we move to Virginia?" Mike's mom frowned and asked,

"Why Virginia Mike?"

"A three bedroom townhouse is pretty cheap there and it's a nice location for my new sister to grow up in." Mike's dad smiled and said, "We,ll think about it son." And Mike walked into his room, flicked on the TV and started playing one of his favourite shooter games, Transformers: Fall of Cybertron.

An hour passed where Mike shot at numerous enemies and completed six levels when his dad came in, asking him to turn off his game.

"Mike, we've decided that we are going to move to Virginia, but only after your sister is born." Mike nodded, secretly wishing to shout his joy to the world.

"You had better start packing up then, the baby is due in a week so we need to be as ready as possible." Mike's father said as he opened the door and walked from the room.

A week passed and Mike's mother was rushed to the hospital, she had gone into labour. Mike waited in the reception anxiously, biting his lip and drumming his fingers on the back of the chair. An hour passed, what would she be called? Mike asked himself as he filled out a crossword in the back of an old newspaper.

Another hour passed, what will she look like? Mike asked himself as he sipped a can of Mountain Dew.

The third hour passed and Mike was already nodding off to sleep when a door opened and his dad staggered out, his bald head glistening with sweat.

"Do you want to come say hi to your new sister?" Mike leapt up and followed his dad into the room to see his mother cradling a small, fragile looking baby girl.

"Say hello to your new baby sister, Kyla, Megan Teevee." Mike's mother said in a tired voice as she transferred her newborn daughter into her sons arms. Mike gazed down at Kyla, she was so fragile, so gentle. Mike's tensed arms relaxed and he returned his sister to his mother carefully, trying not to hurt her.

Six weeks passed since Kyla had been born and Mike had begun watching his sister, making sure she was safe. Her eyes were of a warm, but dark, brown, just like Mike's and the thin layer of hair she had grown was blonde and silky. Mike watched over his sister, cradling her in his arms when she cried, feeding her, changing her, doing everything a brother could for his little sister.

The day had come for the Teevees to pack up and head to Virginia. Kyla had begun crying that night and before his parents could comfort her, Mike had entered the room and cradled her gently, softly lulling her to sleep. The next time Kyla woke was at seven in the morning and Mike had already bought her out of his mom and dads room so that they could pack up. Mike had packed up the day before and was comforting Kyla when his parents told him to put Kyla in the car. Mike picked up his sister and, careful not to lurch her about too much, placed her gently into the car and strapped her in her seat. Kyla was still awake during this and was flailing her tiny arms around. Mike knew what this meant and gave Kyla her favourite pacifier before she started crying.

Once Kyla was fully asleep, Mike loaded his last bag into the back of the car and sat in his own seat, constantly looking back at Kyla, making sure she was okay. Mike slept on the way there and dreamt of what his sister would look like in her teenage years. He pictured a blonde haired girl with beautiful green eyes. He then realised he was picturing Violet and shook his head, realising that it would be a while before he saw Violet again.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles up in the sky Violet and her mother soared through the sky towards Virginia.


	9. Chapter Nine: Best friends reunited

Violet contemplated her fathers words, 'you're just a fat slut'. Violet herself had locked herself in the small bathroom at the back of the plane, removed her jacket and T-shirt and thrown up in the toilet. She was sick, sick of the way her father thought of her and if she ever had to deal with abuse like that again, she would not feel good about it. She pressed a hand to her stomach and let it sink into the small layer of fat that had accumulated during her time out of physical activity. Her once toned stomach and abs had disappeared and she decided that as soon as she arrived in Virginia she would start working out to try and regain her once lean body.

Violet couldn't stand the second insult, slut, and she hated the fact that her own father, no matter how abusive he was, had called her such a thing. Violet sat on the floor for a further ten minutes before putting her shirt back on and exiting the bathroom. Her mother sat, watching a movie when Violet returned and when she sat down her mother glanced across at her.

"Are you okay, Violet sweetheart?" Violets mother asked as Violet adjusted her seatbelt.

"Yes mom, I'm alright." Violet answered briefly, all the time thinking of only two things: Her fathers insults and Mike. The thought of Mike was more powerful however and Violet found herself drifting into a deep sleep, all the while thinking of Mike.

A few hours later Violet woke to see her mother gazing down on her. Violet shouldered her bag and she and her mother began disembarking the plane to start their new life in Virginia.

Violet was eager to leave the airport and see her new house so she raced towards a taxi cab, her mother following swiftly behind her.

"Violet, calm down." Her mother said and Violet slowed down slightly.

When they arrived to their new house, Violet gazed out of the cab window to look at the building. It was a large brick house with two floors and a gabled roof. Next to their house was another house, almost exactly the same except for an old looking car with people standing around it, people that Violet recognised.

It was Mike and his parents, Violet practically flew from the car so she could run and greet Mike who saw her and carefully began walking over to her, a bundle of blankets in his arms. Violet hugged Mike tightly who returned the hug in an awkward, one armed fashion as he tried to keep the bundle of blankets steady.

"So, hi I guess." Mike said to Violet who laughed and said,

"It's great to see you too Mike." Mike gestured towards the blankets and said,

"Would you like to see my new sister?" Violet peered at the blankets and saw a small, fragile looking baby girl.

"Her name is Kyla, she's only a few weeks old." Mike said as he transferred his sister into Violets arms. Violet took Kyla, careful not to wake her and gazed down into the face of Mike's sister. A lot of her facial features were similar to that of the twelve year old Mike the round face and the dimples on her cheeks were some of these features. Her blonde hair was one of the things that set her apart from her brother however and her eyes were a light shade of hazel compared to Mike's dark brown eyes.

Violet handed Kyla back to Mike as the baby began to stir. Kyla stretched out her arms and babbled senselessly to Mike who started bouncing her up and down, which was something she seemed to enjoy. Violet said a quick goodbye to Mike and ran back towards her own house, eager to see what it was like inside.

The inside of the house was beautiful, with bright white walls and ceiling and a purple carpet covering the floor. A large kitchen and dining room sat to one side and a set of stairs led up to the second floor.

Violets room was larger than her old room and the purple carpets contrasted perfectly with the white walls. Violet loved the new house and was excited to see Mike at the same window next door when she looked out of her bedroom window.

"Well isn't this a fine way of saying hello?" Mike called across as Violet laughed at his joke.

A few weeks passed and the two families continued moving furniture and luggage into their respective houses. One particular day, Mike was getting his room painted so he came round to see Violet and it was then that she revealed her experience with her father.

Violet explained the entire story of what had happened before his ten year imprisonment and after he got back and her voice cracked when she began talking about what he had called her. Mike was horrified to hear the things that Violet had been called and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as if to protect her, halfway through her explaination. Violet had begun to tear up at the mention of her insults. Mike couldn't hesitate anymore and so he pulled Violet close to him and kissed her. It was only a brief kiss but both Mike and Violet felt that it lasted a lifetime.

Violet wiped tears from her eyes and smiled at Mike who stared back at her, deep in thought. Mike could not stop thinking about something from almost eleven years ago.

 _He had been visiting his aunt and uncle in Atlanta and was with his cousin on the street when they saw police cars outside a house and a brutal looking man being dragged into one of the cars by no less than seven police officers._

 _Mike also saw a tall blonde woman and her daughter, who also had blonde hair, small and timid looking. The girl only looked a year younger than Mike and was staring at her father as he yelled insults at the girl, calling her a stupid bitch and saying that it was her fault, and that she was never meant to be._

 _Mike recognised the girl five years later as one of the ticket winners. And it was that ticket winner who he was sitting with at that very moment._

"My father never wanted a child, let alone a daughter. My mom used to tell me my father was an evil man who blatantly said he wanted a son and not a daughter." Violet whispered in a voice so low, Mike may not have heard it. Mike however did hear it and looked around at Violet a look of realisation on his face.


End file.
